


A Long Way Down

by IneVan



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, self-hate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt拿回了Andrew做為證物保存的攝像機，他邊看著錄影，邊回想Andrew Detmer這個人的一生，試圖找出他最終崩潰的原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Chronicle讓我想起尼克‧宏比那本著名的自殺聖經(亂取的)《往下跳》，裡頭有幾句話我覺得很棒。
> 
> 「可以取笑任何不快樂的人，只要你夠殘忍。」
> 
> 「把整件事做個總結，雖然我們很難說這一切都可以或願意被總結。現在年輕人就是這樣，不是嗎？他們看了太多完美結局，以為一切都該有個總結，配上微笑、淚水，而且還要揮手。每個人都會有所領悟、找到真愛、看出過去的錯誤、發現一夫一妻制或身為父親或孝順父母或生命本身的快樂。不過在我的年代裡，電影最後會有人飲彈，而且還只學到生命是空洞、無趣、殘酷與短暫的。」
> 
> 「任何覺得簡訊好笑的人都不會自殺。」
> 
>  
> 
> 我認為每個人之所以在早上醒來時還願意呼吸，是因為他們相信某種東西。也許是重要的人、重要的事情或重要的事物，每個人都有，無一例外。因為像我們這麼脆弱的生物，是沒有辦法接受自己被摒棄在世界之外的。
> 
> A Long Way Down.
> 
> 瘋狂是一瞬間的事，但走向瘋狂卻是一段隱諱的過程。
> 
> Andrew這個角色絕不是某一天醒來，突然決定要毀滅世界，他只是，你知道，每個人都曾有過的那個念頭……
> 
> FUCK the WORLD.
> 
>  
> 
> 寫到最後，我發現最難下筆的並非描寫Andrew的心理狀況，而是到底Matt要怎麼做我才能夠原諒他，原諒他拋棄他的朋友，原諒他的自以為是最後搞砸一切，原諒他的言不由衷，原諒他只在乎「所有人」的利益，而非Andrew，這個最需要幫助的人。這篇文章會寫這麼久原因也在此，因為我沒辦法寫出言不由衷的東西，所以後頭的走向我一直拿捏不定，不確定自己究竟要如何讓Matt懂得Andrew的幽微心理。
> 
> 經過了快兩年的時間，我最終明白到，還是必須要遇到一個會用「你是特別的」那種眼神看你的人，就算這個人最後不會在一起，但那起碼是一個體驗，透過他體驗到這個世界美好的地方，早晨陽光會有不同顏色，入睡前總是揣著甜蜜的希望。只是電影裡的Andrew沒有那麼幸運，而我最後終於可以放下這篇文章了。

**那件事** 發生後的第一個禮拜，他每天都會做惡夢。  
  
姑且將那稱之為惡夢，實際的內容Matt記不太清楚，只是因為他的睡眠總是平穩深沉，從未有過從夢中驚醒的經驗。  
  
當然，那是這之前的事了。  
  
  
Matt坐在沙灘上瞪著海浪，腦海中一片空白，他曉得自己現在並不想思考任何事，除了Andrew外，他不想再思考 **任何事** 。  
  
他殺了Andrew，殺了那個渾身殘破不堪、血肉模糊、眼裡沒有世界也沒有他自己的Andrew，Matt甚至不知道少年有沒有聽見他的叫喊，亦或只是將軀體交給本能而已。  
  
追逐的時候，他感覺被Andrew遺棄，無論他喊得多麼聲嘶力竭，甚至嘗試用肉體檔下他的瘋狂破壞，但少年仍像是沒有感覺般一意孤行，像是他不認識Matt這個人，像是他 **恨** 他一樣。  
  
但現在再仔細想想，也許是他遺棄了對方。  
  
Matt站起身，拍拍屁股上的沙子，然後以他為中心，海水漸漸向兩旁退去。  
  
感謝上帝，現在他是他媽的摩西了。  
  
  
  
Matt找回了那台V8，當然，用上了他的超能力，這台機器原本被鎖在某間辦公室的保險箱裡，當作重要證物保存。  
  
他從來不擅於操作這種精細的東西，就算實際拿在手中也是一樣，等到好不容易終於開始播放時，Matt已經不確定自己是不是還和半小時前那樣急於想要知道Andrew的一切。  
  
也許他什麼也不想知道；也許他什麼都想知道。  
  
  
如果要他談談他的堂弟，第一個浮現在Matt腦海中的形容詞是『不友善的』這個詞。  
  
Andrew像是對全世界懷有敵意，沒有任何原因，Matt並不常和他聊天，因為他總是小心翼翼，你沒辦法和他談什麼有趣或流行的話題，有些話到了嘴邊，Andrew頭往旁邊一轉，那些句子就像嚼爛的口香糖那樣被吐在路旁的水溝裡，誰也不知道他想說什麼，於是漸漸地，Matt越來越少和他談話。  
  
直到他買了攝影機，他們才有了一些話題。不過即使這樣，Andrew仍然守口如瓶，他從沒說過他買攝影機的真正原因。  
  
  
螢幕上出現少年放大的臉，然後漸漸拉遠，憂鬱的眼睛、緊抿的嘴角和揪起的眉頭，一貫的Andrew式表情。  
  
Matt一屁股坐回沙灘上，開始看了起來，他現在身無分文、無家可歸，和Casey的那段想必也是吹了……  
  
要說還有什麼是必須要做的，那就是這件事，Matt想要知道Andrew到底怎麼了，他認真想過這點，他明白就算知道了也不會有任何改變，他現在正需要這樣一件『就算做了世界也不會改變』的事，迫切的需要，Matt迫切的需要認知到自己是這世界的一份子。  
  
因為他的同伴們都已經不在了。  
  
  
畫面晃動，Matt將它拿近了些，隨後喇叭便傳來男人的怒吼聲，由遠而近，聽不清在叫囂些什麼，畫面逐漸遠離一扇看似門的物體，Matt隔了幾秒後才意會過來那是Andrew拿著V8往後倒退的畫面。  
  
房門被外頭的人用力敲打著，使盡了全力，你甚至可以看見組合木製成的脆弱門板微微震動，然後又是一陣高聲怒吼，Andrew似乎拿著V8躲在床邊，背景是急促的喘氣聲。  
  
Matt曾聽聞過他父親的事情，也略為知曉他們家的情況，只是他從來不知道那竟然是這麼的糟糕。  
  
有些事就是這樣，你其實並不希望它發生，也為此誠心祈禱，只是當它真正來臨時，卻又並不會有強烈的真實感，那就像太平洋另一頭發生的森林大火，恐怖、駭人，但和自己沒什麼實質上的關係，頂多在看見新聞報導時皺下眉頭默唸幾句禱告，但注意力很快便會被廣告時間的模特兒給轉移了。  
  
  
Matt在Andrew用泣音自我安慰時關掉了畫面，他感覺自己的行為像是在偷窺他人隱私，Matt一直不能理解為何Andrew想記錄下這一切，他不理解他所謂的『一切』到底指得是什麼，Andrew只是這樣不停地拍攝、錄影， **對著這個世界不停地拍攝、錄影** 。  
  
他把影片時間往後調了一些，然後再度開啟畫面，這次Matt第一眼就認出來場景已經換到那間他們常去的速食店，鏡頭前的Andrew手拿著叉子，正在說服自己做個小實驗。  
  
  
「拜託，給我點時間做心理準備。」鏡頭前的Matt往後退了一點，想要遠離Andrew，和他手上那隻躍躍欲試的鐵叉。  
  
「要是我被一個從五層樓高掉下來的盆栽砸中都還能活蹦亂跳的，現在才不會怕這隻小叉子。」Andrew說，「我和Steve都打賭，是叉子會斷掉而不是你的手。」  
  
「你們竟然拿我打賭！那誰賭我的手啊？」Matt有些啼笑皆非的說。  
  
「當然是你自己啊，嘿Bro，看這裡笑一個，你是鋼鐵人。」Steve伸出右手在鏡頭前比了個微笑的手勢，Andrew則趁著Matt注意力被拉走時，用力的往他手背上刺了下去。  
  
「噢Fuck！」影片裡的Matt大叫了聲，反射性抽回自己的左手甩了甩，然後發現其實沒有想像中那樣疼痛，拿到眼前一看才發現上頭一點痕跡也沒有，只是有些泛紅，他得意的向鏡頭展示。  
  
  
Matt笑著把那段全部看完，然後關上機器，發呆了幾分鐘，按了幾個按鈕，又將時間軸拉回原點。  
  
他逼迫自己去看，全部的Andrew，而不是只有和他們相處的那部份。  
  
  
事實上，Andrew和他們兩人在一起的時間並不長，影片裡大多時候只有他自己一個，有時會出現他母親的畫面，父親的則幾乎沒有。  
  
鏡頭就像Andrew的雙眼，Matt試著假裝自己是他，而不是從旁觀者的角度看這些事，他試著想像另一個截然不同的世界，在那裡，很多他認為理所當然的事情，都變得遙不可及。  
  
Matt從不會問別人喜不喜歡自己，因為他覺得那樣做很可笑(不過Casey除外，Matt現在還是有些想念她)，他認為自己比學校裡絕大部分的蠢傢伙都要來得聰明，而不管是被蠢傢伙喜歡還是討厭對他來說都沒什麼差別，他根本不在乎他們。  
  
問題是為了答案而存在，當答案不被需要的時候，問題本身也就失去意義。  
  
  
但是Andrew卻這麼問了，小聲的，鼓起勇氣的。  
  
  
「當然Bro，我當然喜歡你……不過…呃，我不太確定，你知道你有時給人感覺不太友善，像渾身充滿敵意……」  
  
撇除掉這點，我還是喜歡你的。  
  
Matt記得自己當時是這麼想，但不確定有沒有說出來，不過那已經不重要了，因為Andrew的鏡頭、他的眼睛早已從他身上移開。  
  
接下來的畫面還算平穩，只是不再對準焦距，看出去一片模糊，就像眼眶裡有液體。  
  
以前他曾經看過一段話，也許是哪個名人的傳記或勵志故事，那句話的內容在說人生就像一次長跑，最困難的地方在於必須獨自一人，如果有人能夠陪著跑，這樣事情就會簡單許多，前方看起來難以撐過的漫長路途，也就沒有那麼可怕了。  
  
Matt此刻覺得自己真是他媽的蠢蛋。  
  
  
  
他將V8放在離自己有一些距離的沙灘上，額頭抵著膝蓋抱住自己，影片仍舊持續放映著，已接近尾聲，已接近Andrew的尾聲。  
  
他明白了一些事，但卻明白自己不明白更多事。  
  
  
Matt還記得剛上高中的第一個聖誕節，他們全家人準備去湖邊的渡假小屋度過這段假期，Matt曾問過Andrew願不願意和他們一起去，他的意思是，他可以回家問問他爸媽，看他們是否想要一起來。  
  
但Andrew當時的回答不是肯定，也不是否定，而是 **沒關係** 。Matt完全不懂沒關係到底是什麼意思，是〝我們另有安排了，你們好好去玩吧。〞，還是〝謝了老兄，我對那裡沒興趣。〞？  
  
於是他只是聳了聳肩，告訴Andrew如果他改變心意的話可以隨時打電話給他，然後便轉身離去。  
  
  
那次的遠遊合照Andrew一家也有入鏡，Matt還記得出發當天Andrew興奮的一大早跑來敲門，告訴他他們會一起去。  
  
喔？那太好了兄弟。Matt用雙臂抱緊自己打了個大呵欠，清晨的溫度讓他全身起了一層雞皮疙瘩，尿意瞬間湧上，他提著褲頭快速給了Andrew一個哥們式的拍肩當早安招呼，然後便叮嚀幾句要在哪裡集合，便關上了門，沒有注意到對方嘴角下的瘀青在凍得蒼白的臉龐上有多刺眼。  
  
  
那天早上老Detmer開著老舊的福特載著全家人依約在等待的地點集合，然後兩家人四輛車便這樣浩浩蕩蕩地上路了。  
  
一路上Matt總會不時地望向車後方，萌著一層厚灰的白色福特慢吞吞地跟在後頭，他深怕路上一個窟窿就能讓那輛古董熄火，或者更壞的情況──拋錨，Matt連忙甩甩頭，讓自己不去想那些。  
  
山路積著雪，濕滑泥濘，雪水沿著車溝緩緩流動，讓路況變得更為險惡，好幾次的打滑都讓Matt差點給餅乾噎著了，連忙從後座爬起確認後方的福特還在，沒就這樣蔫了過去。  
  
上次家族出遊已經是好久以前的事，他甚至記不得他們去了哪裡，也許他那時才三四歲左右吧，這樣算來的話Andrew比他更小一點，真希望能找到當時的照片。  
  
車裡遠遊的歡快氣氛沖淡了一路上的寒冷，暖氣開得熱烘烘的，空氣裡全是薑餅的誘人味兒，Matt一口氣吃了好幾個，把腮幫子鼓成齧齒類，順手又往口袋裡塞了3個肉桂味的，打算之後拿給Andrew，他知道他會想要。  
  
  
Uncle Jamie的度假木屋在樹林間隙中隱約可見，Matt興奮的趴在車窗上呵氣，他的鼻頭凍得通紅，準備好待車一停就要衝出去把自己埋進雪堆裡。他的表兄弟們在一旁準備著溜冰護具，木屋前的小水潭面已被凍得硬實，他們迫不及待的想打場冰上曲棍。  
  
車子停妥後，Matt在老福特的車屁股旁找到了Andrew，男孩一頭金髮藏在毛帽下頭，只露出額前一綹，臉頰和鼻頭被凍成粉紅色，乍一看像個女孩。  
  
「Andy，晚上有BBQ耶，你們會來吧？」Matt問道，把圍巾套在對方脖子上，在他看來Andrew穿太少了，大衣裡頭只有件毛衫，甚至連件背心都沒穿，其他人可都把自己裹成睡袋，寧願行動不便也不想被凍得脫層皮。  
  
「會，我爸說他可以幫忙生火。」  
  
「用不著吧，我們有瓦斯啊。」Matt左右張望了下，感到疑惑的問，「你媽呢？我沒看到她，她剛和Lucy走一塊嗎？」  
  
「我媽有點不舒服，她去裡面休息了。」Andrew淺淺笑了一下，是Matt印象中那種樣子，有點靦腆和抱歉，但你總是不知道他為什麼抱歉。「你想我們可以找點什麼樂子？我不太會溜冰。」  
  
「噢，兄弟，溜冰和走路一樣，站在冰上就會了，只要記得一個要領……」Matt停了一下，享受這個短暫的被崇拜的時光，「不要跌倒，就算要跌倒也要和別人一起。」  
  
「去你的。」Andrew笑著輕輕撞了他一下。  
  
  
BBQ最後並沒有成為這次出遊最美好的回憶，起因在於Andrew摔傷了腿，Matt沒想到他的表哥們會玩得這麼過火，或者他沒想到冰上曲棍是這麼暴力的東西。  
  
Andrew剛站上冰面的時候就像個剛學會走路的三歲孩童，Matt看著他極度僵硬的緩緩張開四肢往前移動，但因不得要領而始終沒什麼進展。事實上自己也好不到哪去，在踏上這塊該死的冰塊前也不過才練習了兩三次，勉強比Andrew好一點的地方在於他至少可以控制自己摔倒的方向。  
  
砰。金髮男孩第五次摔在冰上後他翻身坐了起來，再也不想站直了。  
  
「這沒看起來這麼好玩……」Andrew的鼻頭耳垂和嘴唇被凍得通紅，像是剛吃了鮮紅石榴，「我應該多穿幾層褲子，起碼摔起來沒這麼痛。」  
  
「是啊兄弟，我也覺得你穿太少了。」Matt慢慢滑到他身邊說道，「但嘿，你第一次能這樣已經很不錯了。」  
  
「是嗎？你是第幾次？」  
  
「第三或第四次吧，我討厭冷天，在家裹著大外套看書多好，還有薯片，一大堆，和座山一樣。」  
  
「Matt你果然是個怪咖。」  
  
「你才沒資格說我呢。」他抓起一把雪朝對方丟去。  
  
  
Matt的表哥們看見他倆坐在一邊聊天，幾個大男孩像風一般滑了過來，「嘿，我們少幾個人，要來嗎？」，黑髮男孩朝水潭中心努努嘴，「BBQ前剛好可以打一場。」  
  
Frank算是Matt的幾個表哥裡比較常來往的一位，但Matt並不喜歡這傢伙，Frank曾經嘲笑(也許他本人並不覺得)過他在車上看書的舉動像個臭哄哄又癡呆的老學究，Matt覺得他是個沒文化的粗魯傢伙。  
  
Andrew眨著眼在冰面和Matt之間來回看了一會，「Matt，你想去玩嗎？」  
  
Matt沒想到他會這麼問，略帶挖苦的道，「你連走都不會。」話才剛說完他就後悔了，在這麼多人面前讓Andrew難堪似乎不太道德，果然金髮男孩失望地垂下頭，鮮紅的嘴角彎成一個委屈的弧度。  
  
「你可以當守門員啊，至少不用一直跑，反應機靈點就行。」Frank提議道。  
  
出於一種補償心理，Matt這次爽快地答應了Frank的邀請，Andrew開心地跳了起來，不等Matt便緩慢但堅定地往球場滑去。  
  
「Matt，你兄弟應該罩得住吧？我們可能會打得有點粗魯。」  
  
Matt含糊應了聲，他想只不過是個拿棍子互相推球的遊戲。  
  
一開始一切都很順利，Andrew因為身材纖瘦所以動作還算靈活，擋下了好幾球，但漸漸地他體力開始負荷不住，守門員也許不需要像其他球員那樣大範圍地來回移動，但卻必須瞬間爆發肌肉的力量來迅速轉換方向，因此消耗的能量仍和其他人相差無多。  
  
起先漏掉的幾球並沒有拉低太多士氣，隊友們紛紛幫Andrew加油吆喝，但當漏掉的球數越來越多時，球場上的氣氛就開始糟糕起來，尤其是當自己這隊本是贏球方，但最後卻可能成為輸家的時候。Matt眼看情形不對，提議大家先休息一會，但Frank卻直接讓另一個褐髮的高個子去替代了Andrew的位置，沒有理睬Matt的話。  
  
Matt認出那是Bill，雖然他帶著寬大的毛帽，但那總像是沒睡飽的眼睛正從毛線下看著外頭，Bill是個沉默寡言的傢伙，Matt從沒跟他打過交道，年紀也許比他還小一些，但卻足足高了他3吋。  
  
Bill佔據了門前的位置，Andrew站在他旁邊不知道自己該往哪裡去，Matt和他並不是同一隊的，他知道就算找他求救也沒有用，一切都怪自己先前沒接好球。  
  
「等下我往前衝的時候，你就跟著我一起，很簡單。」Frank俐落地滑了過來，腳下的冰刀像是身體一部份，他理所當然的分配工作，看Andrew愣了一下，似乎仍不確定他的意思。「反正你跟著我走，跟上來。」  
  
Andrew應了聲趕忙挪動雙腳，他的姿勢就像在深雪裡走路那樣滑稽和賣力，兩個膝蓋都抬得高高的拼命往前跨步，但卻無法順利滑行，Matt遠遠看著他，不禁感到有些丟臉，他想著自己是否應該過去提醒Andrew一些訣竅，但他們不是同一隊的，靠近的話其他人不知道會說什麼。  
  
他想了好一會才決定上前，畢竟他可是Andrew的第一任溜冰老師。  
  
但他抬起頭時卻發現男孩已經會移動了，雖然不是很順暢，但他慢慢的可以向前滑行，可以控制自己前進的方向。Andrew學得很快，Matt不知道他可以學得這麼快，Frank仍在前頭大喊要他跟上，男孩反射性地傾身向前，想要趕上對方，好幾次要摔倒了，但都在最後一刻回復平衡。  
  
比賽繼續。  
  
Matt拉緊了身上的羽絨外衣，天色漸漸暗下來，氣溫更低了，先前激烈運動的時候不覺得，但經過剛剛短暫的中場休息，身體冷了下來，Matt覺得腳趾頭快要凍僵失去知覺，抓著球棍的手指末段也像是麻痺了般有些握不住。球往他所在的方向傳來，Matt隨便揮了一下又送了出去，他現在滿腦子都是晚上的BBQ和熱奶油啤酒。  
  
Frank那隊倒是打得很起勁，自從換了守門員，他們就再也沒有失掉任何一球，而且攻勢猛烈。剛剛那被Matt隨便揮出去的一球被Frank給攔截了下來，他大吼了一聲要Andrew往前衝刺，然後把球往那方向推出去，球傳到Andrew腳前。  
  
下一刻所有人忽然就摔在了一起。Matt根本沒看清楚到底是怎麼發生，只知道Andrew推著球以較其他人還慢一些的速度往球門前進，男孩們也許是覺得有機可趁，便往前包圍，但Frank又怎麼會讓他們得逞，於是吆喝更多人上前，也吼著要Andrew跑快一些。男孩也許是緊張，也許是腳下打滑，在第一個人碰到他之前便摔倒了，後來的人因為煞車不及便滾作一團。Matt趕到人堆旁時，看見自己掛在Andrew脖子上的圍巾被壓在最下頭。  
  
Bill這時也到了，他一個一個把人拉起來，憑著他的身高這可容易得很，不出所料Andrew被壓在最下面，而且看來情況不太樂觀，他抱著自己的腿，頭埋在胸前，身體微微顫抖著。  
  
「嘿，Andrew……Andy，你還好吧？」Matt蹲下來問道，想要撥開他的手，「讓我看看。」  
  
Andrew看見是他，微微抬起臉來，原本肉紅的嘴唇變得死白，臉上浮出一層冷汗，「Matt，我的腳好痛。」他像溺水之人抓住了稻草一樣，「好像斷了，我的腳是不是斷了，好痛。」  
  
Matt愣了一下，腦中突然一片空白，Bill走到他旁邊一把架起了Andrew的胳膊，「先帶他回去。」  
  
他趕緊丟下球棍，抓住了Andrew另一隻手。  
  
  
最後男孩是被老Detmer帶走的。  
  
他和Bill將Andrew帶回木屋時正好碰上這個壯碩男人下樓，他的腳步有些踉蹌，Matt心知那是他去年從一個化學工廠帶出來的傷，也是自那時開始Andrew臉上總是掛著一副若有所思的表情。Matt在瞥見男人面上神情的一瞬即知他們出現的不是時候，他偏過頭要Bill轉向，但為時已晚。  
  
Richard看見被他們夾在中間的Andrew，沒有多說什麼便把人接了過去，Matt聽見他以一種接近低吼的語氣在Andrew耳邊說，你為什麼要給我帶來這麼多麻煩。  
  
Matt站在原地看著他們離開，他一點也不覺得Andrew麻煩。一旁Bill拍拍他的肩膀，穿上護具離開了，Matt沒有跟著。  
  
他反倒是朝樓上走去。  
  
他沒有在他們的房間裡遇到Andrew，背包、衣服和餅乾紙和他們離開前一樣仍散得滿地都是。Richard和Karen的房裡也沒有兩人蹤影，Detmer夫婦的房門虛掩著，Matt從縫隙中窺見Karen一人躺在床上，臉色蒼白。他想她可能受了涼，畢竟今年冬天比往年冷上一點。  
  
走廊盡頭是個陽台，外頭天色轉暗了，Matt只看見人影晃動，然後下一秒他便意識到那是Andrew和他父親。他們似乎在爭論些什麼，隔著落地窗Matt只能聽見細碎的耳語，Andrew仰著臉正在解釋，他的嘴唇被凍得發白，也或者是因為疼痛，Richard右手指著他，手背朝上，帶著責難的意思。他又指向Karen，嘴型像在說，我們不應該帶你媽來這裡。  
  
Matt不知怎麼的有些罪惡感，儘管他並不是那個能夠決定Detmer一家是否要前來的人，但他卻是最初那個提議者，若沒有他的詢問，Andrew也不會向Ricard提議了。  
  
全家出遊應該是件開心的事，一家人一起共度屬於他們自己的時光，並製造美好回憶。即使有時過程中出了差錯，仍不應忘了這個初衷，不應該讓那些差錯成為傷疤，每次撫及都要再痛苦一次。  
  
Matt心裡這樣默默評斷著，但他不能也無法決定別人要怎麼想。  
  
Richard終於發洩完他的怒火，他轉身拉開落地窗，帶進了一股寒風，Matt將自己藏在陰影裡，忍住突然湧上的寒顫，Richard走進他和Karen的房裡，然後緊緊闔上門。  
  
Andrew還在外頭，他想現在自己應該過去給他點安慰。  
  
正遲疑的時候，男孩正好轉身一拐一拐地走了進來，他看見呆站在走廊上的Matt，臉上防備的神色又更深了。Andrew解下他脖頸上的圍巾，推到Matt面前，似乎在說他什麼也不需要。不需要安慰，不需要療傷，也不需要關心，如果你太顯露這些需求，就容易受傷。  
  
Matt不知道這時該說什麼，Andrew正要繞過他，「你的腳……」他現在就只能想到這個。「還好嗎？我是說你有脫下襪子看看情況嗎？」  
  
Andrew回過頭看他一眼，緊皺的眉頭似乎有點鬆懈，「沒有……我想應該不是很嚴重。」  
  
Matt更趁勝加了一句，「那些急救的書上寫，現在應該要冰敷，我可以替你找些雪。」Andrew沒有接話，但他這次沒有再拒絕Matt的圍巾。  
  
  
即使是兩年後的現在，他有充分的時間可以思考和反芻，Matt依然不清楚自己當時為何要跟在那兩人後頭。他曾想用擔心Andrew傷勢這個理由說服自己，但最後還是失敗了。眼前的錄影機仍然播放著，他甚至也開始困惑自己為何要費力拿回這東西。  
  
Andrew不是他最厲害的朋友，也不是最聊得來的，不是最顯眼最出眾，不是最開朗，也不是最強壯，不論放到哪一個地方，Andrew都不會是最好的選擇，正如他自己一樣。他們都是普通人，甚至比普通還平凡一點，但同時又希望自己在別人眼中是特別的。Matt知道他有些自戀，他總是認為自己比一般高中生還要聰明一點，至少他熱愛閱讀，比那些連學校圖書館在哪的粗魯傢伙好多了……好吧，他現在對這點不再那麼肯定。  
  
  
Andrew的腳踝看起來像是骨膜破裂(Matt略顯得意的說出periosteum這個詞，重音放對了位置)，腫成洋蔥大小，他用毛巾包了兩坨雪給他，讓他放在腳邊敷著。  
  
先開口的是Andrew。  
  
「你知道，我只是……想帶我媽出來走走，她已經兩個月沒有好好到戶外活動，她身體不是很好，從秋天開始咳嗽，後來越來越嚴重……我不知道她為什麼會這樣，我真希望她好起來。」Andrew下巴靠在曲起的左腳膝蓋上，聲音有些含糊，雙眼無意識的看著地板。「所以你提議的時候我很高興，我想這是一個機會，讓她能和大家在一起……」  
  
Matt不確定此時應該要說什麼，他看了那麼多書，自以為是個老學究，但在這個需要一些話語填塞空間的時刻，他一個字詞也找不出來。「Andrew，你沒做錯……」  
  
「但他說得對，我其實只是為了自己。」  
  
這出乎意料的結論讓Matt差點咬到自己的舌頭，仍低著頭的Andrew沒有察覺，「我爸每天都喝酒，他只有餓了才會醒來，整個家裡一點聲音也沒有，只有我媽的咳嗽聲，我想要和你們在一起，即使他們有些人我不認識，但總好過整個冬天待在家裡哪裡也不能去。我只想到自己，然後自以為這是個好主意。」他的聲音裡像是摻著砂礫，低啞而艱難地說，「Matt，我是不是很自私。」  
  
「不……我想，事情總會好起來。」Matt說，他自己也不相信這句話，甚至說出口的時候就反悔了。  
  
「你是這麼覺得嗎？Matt，事情會好起來。」Andrew從膝蓋上抬起臉，略帶希冀的看著他的表哥。  
  
「對，一定，我想。」Matt從口袋裡掏出他先前存起來的薑餅，儘管因為剛剛的激烈運動讓餅乾碎成小塊，他仍遞到Andrew面前，「我媽做得，是你喜歡的肉桂味。」這也是他僅有能給予的東西了。  
  
  
  
Matt看完了所有的影片，意識到自己是這個故事裡最混帳也最卑鄙的傢伙。  
  
他擁有這麼多東西，像山一樣龐大，對他來說，這座山上即使下了場雨，大雷雨，恐怕也沖刷不去太多土壤，因為他的朋友、家人還有Casey替他緊緊抓住了山坡和所有樹林，即使那裡將會有場雨季他也能挺過來，他擁有的東西還會是一座山，或許更茂盛了也不一定。  
  
但是Andrew沒有那些朋友和家人，他也沒有Casey，他甚至沒有一座山，Andrew只有一座沙堡，堆在海灘上，每波浪潮都幾乎要將他打散，而自己竟然跟他說，一切都會好起來。他竟然自大的叫他聽從他的意見，在沒有樹林也沒有土壤的沙灘上拼命往上堆高，以為能成為一座堡壘……  
  
沙堆最後還是垮了，還是被自己親手毀去的。  
  
Andrew的崩潰是個漫長的過程，從那次遠遊便開始了，但Matt卻告訴自己那不重要，不是他該管得事。而可笑且諷刺的地方就在於，Matt在開頭不重視並忽略的悲劇，最後卻捲著他一起毀壞。男孩笑了兩聲，然後開始啜泣起來，他停止不了對自我的厭惡。這世界實在太愚蠢了，他實在太愚蠢了。  
  
如果他沒有這麼自以為是的讓傲慢蒙蔽雙眼，或者認真看待Andrew的困境，也許這一切都會不一樣。  
  
  
Matt收好那台錄影機，在黃昏的餘光中往岸上走去。  
  
他還需要一點時間和磨難才能原諒自己。  
  
  
  
Fin.

 


End file.
